Until We Meet Once More
by someonewhowonders
Summary: BreseisAchilles Now seperated by death, will time cause their relationship to be forever forgotten, or will time only bring them together once again? OC
1. Prologue

**Until We Meet Once More**  
  
_PROLOGUE  
_  
She was one of the lucky few. She had survived the burning walls of Troy, but then, what was survival? To escape the war and not perish with it? Then, what was escape? Getting away from the war and live to tell the tale? What was living? To be able to move and breathe?  
  
You cannot escape war, every time you close your eyes, you will see every moment of hell, you will hear every scream of agony, you will feel pain, suffering and loss again and again. And you will relive it over and over. You do not save your life after war, it is as lost as your home. Your life as you know it is gone, your friends, family and... Lovers...  
  
War is not something that will heal over time. It is cemented deep into your mind, it controls your very existence. You live the torture of war for the rest of your human life and perhaps even longer. _War WILL haunt you forever.  
_  
Who then truly escapes the war? Those who keep their lives, reliving the torment for the rest of their lives? Or those who have died finding peace in their minds?  
  
"Death doesn't seem so different to life." Breseis whispered to herself as she sat alone in a cave. "What is of my life that still exists? I have no home. No future. All of Troy is gone except for a mere few people." She tilted her head up toward the ceiling and whispered hoarsely, "I've lost everything, what is my life?"  
  
With those final words she broke into sobs. Of royalty Paris, Helen, Hector's wife and son and herself had survived. They used Hector's passage way with about a few hundred men, women and children. They had reached a spot near the water as Hector had told his wife they would.  
  
At this point of time it was only about 2 days after the walls of Troy had collapsed. Many of the Greeks had left the land to make arrangements to rebuild a greater city. The very few Trojans that didn't perish were in hiding, vulnerable to any attack with a shortage of food and resources.  
  
Footsteps echoed in the small cave and a voice Breseis recognized as her beloved cousin's spoke with gentleness yet authority, "Breseis we must move, a messenger has contacted our allies in Lyrnessos and they have replied saying they will fetch us with their ships and throw a great party to celebrate our survival. We must move east so they may reach us without the Greeks suspecting."  
  
"What is to celebrate Paris? All is lost with the walls of Troy. There is nothing left?" the Trojan Princess scoffed ironically.  
  
Paris came to her and knelt beside her putting her arms around her in embrace, he replied in a soothing voice, "All is not lost, there is still plenty. The Spartans have not completely defeated us. As long as we are together and the Palladion, the luck of Troy (they retrieved it in my story...), we have hope. We will make a new city of Troy, we will increase in number, we will be great once again"  
  
"Great for you maybe cousin, but I have nothing, I beg the gods to take my life now, I have lost the man I love and the home that has been my home since the day I was born. The temple that I as a priestess have loved, all the people I knew, it's all gone." Breseis cried, "I do not wish to go to Lyrnessos, I wish to stay by the shores and live alone in the hope to find peace."  
  
"Do not speak like that Breseis, I truly am sorry for the death of Achilles, and if I had the chance, I would go back and take it back. He was the man that killed Hector and I let that cloud my judgment of the bigger picture. Come. If it is peace you wish to find living alone the people of Lyrnessos will arrange a home for you alone and you will not be disturbed. Just come to a place will sufficient food, clothing and all else." Paris practically begged. He felt so much guilt for what he had done to Achilles, and the sorrow and pain she was undergoing.  
  
"I forgive you cousin, just leave me be, I will never find peace living in a city other than Troy. It is what I wish. Please let me stay." Breseis insisted, "It is all I want."  
  
Paris stared in her eyes intently and saw how serious she was and gave a small smile to show her he understood, "What do I tell the others?"  
  
Letting another tear trickle down her cheek she answered, "I love them very much but I wish to move on alone. Being in a city with many Trojans will remind me of the war too much. I wish to remain."  
  
Paris nodded, "So be it, Breseis I love you very much, I only wish I hadn't caused you this much grief"  
  
She hugged him tightly, "Hector would be so proud of you." She told him through sobs.  
  
After their embrace Paris left the cave to lead the surviving Trojans east.  
  
Breseis had barely any will to live. She missed Achilles so much. She prayed to Apollo with such passion. At last she came out from her cave and traveled to the edge of the water. She looked out to the far horizon. It was dawn and her sun was rising. She smiled, 'What I'd do to have you here with me Achilles'.  
  
Before the sun had completely risen, there were ripples in the water and the water seemed to be magically dancing around into the sky. It whirled like a miniature hurricane of water that was a little higher than her. The water spun and spun faster and faster in this tiny twister until it stopped sending showers of many rainbow colored droplets very much like sparks of magic and revealing a beautiful maiden.  
  
The maiden had platinum hair but a face of a beautiful lady, Her eyes were enticingly blue and her lips were pink. Her hair was done in many braids and twirls, better than the hair of any royalty she had seen. She had two curls, one on each side of her face as if to frame it. She wore a light blue dress, simple yet elegant. There was a spiral of French peonies on her dress and it looked magnificent. Breseis was awed by this woman's beauty.  
  
The woman gave a smile, "You say you know of love?" she barked suddenly turning harsh. Her eyes were no longer soft put had narrowed to Breseis. Trying not to show her discomfort she stuttered back a weak yes.  
  
She rolled her eyes with a humph and looked back at her, "And what could you possibly know of love" She snapped  
  
"I never claimed to be a master of love, all I know is I love and I would die for the man I love." Breseis retorted suddenly getting worked up.  
  
"Death is nothing, you're dead to yourself as we speak. I heard you say that there is little separating life and death, which is true I may add. I'm intrigued. What price would you pay to see the love of your life, ermm, Achilles, happy for eternity?" The lady mocked.  
  
"Who are you?" The priestess demanded.  
  
The maiden laughed cynically "My my, such temper. I am Kilpakthia, goddess of love, rebirth and happiness. I am your almighty goddess of war, Athena's sister. So what will be your honest response to my question?"  
  
"An eternity of happiness for Achilles? Anything." She answered softly.  
  
Kilpakthia laughed mockingly again, "Even your very freedom for eternity? To be forced to watch him lifetime after lifetime, happily getting married, having a family, moving on so happily and of course with no recollection of you. Will you withstand the pain of his love for other women in his lifetimes. Will you watch him forget you and love someone else while you sit bearing each memory you two shared? Or will you choose your happiness for eternity so when you die, you will live happy afterlives and be reborn in good families after another. Yet this will sacrifice you ever encountering Achilles again and his afterlives will not be as bright.  
  
"He will live in shady families, with barely enough money to live and eat food. He will live like this for eternity if you choose your own happiness. Yet choosing his happiness will cost you to continue living without aging in my domain, with the pain of your lost city and love. You will never forget Troy and you will be forced to watch your love move on."  
  
"But, if I choose to live on for eternity watching him, I may encounter him once again?" Breseis questioned.  
  
"If your love is as great as you say, he will eventually be drawn to you, perhaps within eternity, he will come to you, and if he does, I will give you another choice, both resulting with the both of you being together forever. But I must warn you, enduring the pain I speak of for eternity will hurt you in so much more than you may think. It is worst than all torture and punishment that humans will ever invent, even more treacherous than the cruelest and slowest ways to die. And it is not even certain he will ever come" Kilpakthia explained.  
  
"I will do it." Breseis stated. The enchanting woman only smiled and took Breseis by the hand, disappearing by the same twister of water that turned into a giant whirlpool.  
  
And that was the last that Troy ever saw Breseis.  
  
Until the day Achilles would come to her... if he ever did.  
  
A/N: Hey, how are you all? I know this is probably a little weird but basically Breseis is going to sacrifice her freedom so Achilles will be happy for eternity. I watched Troy 2 weeks ago and I was like.... I don't like the ending, or it should have continued a little longer. I loved the movie though! Anyways I read the book, and I learnt that is wasn't very accurate, but hey. I went on Fanfiction and I was like I wana ending, but troy wasn't even on it, so I invented my own little ending. The story is great in my head but not as great when I write it. The goddess was made up and future characters will also be made up. Hope you guys liked it. It's easier to imagine than express in words! But yeah more twists and turns but a happy ending later on. If you guys sorta like the plot please review! 


	2. Now

**Until We Meet Once More**

_Chapter One_  
  
He looked at her, struggling, wearing a white dress, none like he ever saw before. He watched another man leave his strange sort of shelter laughing. He splashed on some water on his face in approached her. He was intrigued by her. As he got closer, he saw her lip was cut and she was dirty. Struggling some more the girl looked up and he saw chocolate eyes. She was beautiful. Her hands were bound behind her to a pole sort thing. He wasn't quite sure where he was, but something in that girl, her eyes, they called out to him...  
  
Flash  
  
There were some men, wearing strange tunics of some sort that had a figure in a dirty white dress. He drew nearer and began attacking the men. The girl looked up at him with those same sparkly auburn eyes, speaking incoherent words to him, and he found himself restraining himself from further attacks. Also feeling hurt. Those eyes burnt into him. Those eyes...  
  
Flash  
  
He was carrying the same girl into the same shelter, tent-type thing and dropped her on what appeared to be a bed. He tried to help her wash herself or something but she threw the wet cloth at him. She looked at him with those brown eyes in disgust. He threw the cloth back at her and left her be, and she washed her cuts herself. He turned around to be see stunning brown eyes...  
  
Flash  
  
He found himself sharing some intimate moments with this girl, once again he saw russet eyes, this time they showed pure love, no where near as disgusted by him as previous flashbacks. He felt love for this girl, he treasured her, he wanted nothing more than to protect her, and be with her. Her eyes were calling him...  
  
Flash  
  
He was in pain, almost like he was going to die. His heel was throbbing. He looked up at the same beautiful girl. This time her eyes were filled with unshed tears. He felt the heat of the fire that was surrounding them. She hugged on to him and it hurt him seeing her upset. He couldn't understand what was happening but found himself saying something. He saw her shake her head afraid and not letting him go but he said something else, something he couldn't quite hear. She looked at him intently with chestnut eyes as he spoke more words. She was reluctant but at last she went away. He felt as if he was dying and at his last breath, he whispered 'Breseis'...  
  
Flash

Flash  
  
He woke up with a start bolting straight into a sitting position and flicked the lamp on. Balls of sweat were running down his forehead as he breathed heavily. The room was completely dark except for faint outlines of shapes and his clock whch read 2.18. There was a dim light illuminating the room coming from the lamp.  
  
A figure beside him stirred and rolled over and gave a small groan. She was shutting her eyes tightly as if trying to stay asleep, "Baby, you okay?" She mumbled hoarsely, she turned her head away to avoid the light. She had the sheets around her tightly.  
  
With a smirk, the male answered softly, "Fine, just had a weird dream." He met her face and caressed her face with his thumb. Her soft face was cupped in his hands and she gave a small smile. She opened her eyes slowly to reveal soft green. He smiled back, then suddenly he saw a flash of brown eyes.  
  
He flinched and she looked worried, "What is it?" Finally getting up she looked at her lover. She grabbed a remote and all the light went on. It was a modern NY room. The room was incredibly spacious with a great view of the city. There was a huge plasma TV in the room and a desk with the Sony PCGTR3 Centrino. The walls had a stripe of polished granite through the centre and the walls were made of marble.  
  
He looked around the room, "Nothing Sherisse, just had one of those momentary dream flashbacks." He replied. Sherisse hugged him, "I love you Brian" and he hugged her back, kissing her forehead.  
  
Brian Matthews. He was the man. His very presence made girls faint. His father started a multi-billion dollar company, which he now ran. He was intelligent and blessed with good looks. He lived in a four-storey mansion with cooks, maids and butlers. He had enough money to buy whatever he wanted, and it wasn't one of those Ritchie Rich clichés, all the money in the world but no friends, 'cause he had heaps. During spare times he would model and act in big blockbuster movies. He was one of the hottest guys on the planet and he had heaps of fans. He was pretty built and could have any girl he wanted. All guys were jealous of him, he had it all. So why did he feel so empty?  
  
It had to have something to do with that dream. It was the same one he kept having since he could remember. The last time he dreamt of something else was beyond his memory. Same events, same girl, same eyes. What did it mean? This time there was something new, a word, a name, perhaps a place, Breseis.  
  
Sherisse had tucked herself in and had fallen asleep again, yet Brian lay, unable to fall asleep. He looked at his metallic blue digital clock which read 4.20 in the morning, 2 hours after he first woke up. The lights were still on and he reached for the remote to turn them off.  
  
Brian realized he would not get much more sleep and threw off the covers to get to the laptop. There was a soft hum and the computer started. The room was pitch black with the exception of the notebook, he got on the internet typed in 'Breseis' in the hope to find something, but there was nothing about a girl or any of the visions he had. 'It's just a dream' he assured himself.  
  
With a silent twist of the handle, Brian let himself out of his large room and made his way to the gym. He worked out for about an hour before he took a shower and got ready for work. By the time Brian got out of the shower, Sherisse had just woken up.  
  
"You up already?" She asked in an even tone.  
  
"It's New York City, 2004, if you aren't up bright and early for work you don't belong here," he joked.  
  
She merely rolled her eyes and went to the mirror, "Well obviously I don't belong here, no I meant, it's early 'cause you don't need to get to work till another hour and a half. You only live 2 minutes away."  
  
His arms made their way to her and he hugged her from behind whispering in her ear, "I gotta do something this morning" and he gave her a small peck on the cheek. She snaked her arms around his neck and gave him a passionate kiss. Breaking the kiss he winked her goodbye and left the room.  
  
There was something different about this morning, there was so much tension in him. Almost like everything was wrong. Sherisse's perfect emerald eyes, short dirty blonde hair with blonde streaks and her gorgeous smile. They were all wrong. The feeling was hard to describe, it were as if everything he loved about her had somehow disappeared.  
  
He got into his shiny black convertible and drove straight past his office building to another big building. He stepped out dialing some numbers at the entrance. As he waited there was a soft ringing sound, "Wha- huh? Brian!? Man it's been forever come right in!" came the firstly annoyed then excited voice.  
  
Brian did as he was told to do. The large glass door opened automatically allowing him to step into a chocolate marble foyer. The ceilings were high and extremely furnished. On the right there was a small bar and lounging area. Brian went straight to the lifts which were a darker chocolate color and stepped inside, getting to level six. The lift vibrated open and a man with opened arms greeted him happily, "Brian, the last time to came to your Uncle was too long ago, what brings you here?" the man greeted giving him a light hug.  
  
"I don't want to intrude, you being a busy historian and scientist. You're the smartest man I know, and if I have issues with being disturbed while working you would too." Brian replied politely.  
  
"Or is it because you are too American for your Greek Uncle Greg huh?" he joked as well as leading Brian to his apartment.  
  
"Never Uncle Greg, so how have you been?" Brian started lightly.  
  
"Not bad," was the reply as they reached his door and he opened it, "Want a coffee or anything?" Greg offered.  
  
"Coffee would be great thanks." Brian answered gladly. He made his way to a leather couch and propped himself on it.  
  
"Well like I said, not bad, but at this particular point, sleepy since you woke me up before seven after a late night at the lab, but my nephew is also a busy man, it's now or never. So how are you? You've gotten more built than the last time I saw you, and I see you gave your long blonde locks a trim." His uncle continued from behind the counter.  
  
Brian laid back into the couch, "Could be better, those dreams are still keepin' me up most the night."  
  
"Yeah? Thought you said they didn't wake you up ever since ya met Sherisse aye? How's she by the way?" His uncle responded coming from the kitchen with two mugs of coffee.  
  
"Great, great, but this morning, I looked at her and it was all wrong." Brian confided honestly taking a sip of coffee.  
  
"Care to elaborate?" His uncle asked nodding and concentrating on his nephew's words.  
  
Brian sighed, taking another sip, "Just like I said it was all wrong. Like she was the wrong woman. I don't know, it's weird. I think it has something to do with the dream. There was something new this time."  
  
His uncle's attention was now serious, "Something new???" He asked in shock, "What?" ever since Brian first confided about his dreams, he had studied the possible places and times it may have been from. He spent his spare time studying up on it and getting facts. According to Brian it was the only dream he'd had since he was very young. Greg was almost positive it was a flashback of the past.  
  
Brian scratched his head, "At the last part, where I usually die, I heard the word I mutter out. Does Breseis mean anything to you? Oh and the fire, I saw walls, the walls were very large, and everything else was basically the same as always."  
  
"Walls, walls, walls...hmm... Perhaps the walls of Troy?" Greg realized.  
  
A/N: Umm I hope you guys like the basic storyline. I'd love to here from you but hey it's up to you... SO yeah... I am so boring, I really have nothing to say... but thanks for last chappie's reviews. I love feedback!

O! And whoever said something about unoriginal characters... I WROTE IN THE A/N LAST CHAPPIE I MADE CHARACTERS UP! lol k c ya


	3. Urgency

**Until We Meet Once More**

_Chapter Two_

Brian sighed leaning back on his black leather office chair behind a very large polished desk in which a little label 'Director, Brian Matthews' sat at the other side of him. He was tapping a shiny blue pen with his name and company engraved and gold on it. The walls of Troy, his uncle had said. He was aware of the basic story of Troy, the conventional one that is, Prince Paris of Troy kidnapped Queen Helen of Sparta, and war broke out etcetera. But then did his dreams mean he was connected to Troy?

What did Briseis mean and why did he dream the same thing over and over? Sighing again he opened his laptop and looked up on the search engine, 'Troy'. Millions of links popped up and he pressed back. He wanted to be more specific. 'Troy: Briseis'. Enter. Before he could see the search results, his phone rang, he picked up, "Brian"

"Ah, Mr Matthews, it seems you have been requested to go to Japan for a meeting with the head of Toshiba Software, he wishes to make a proposal" a voice came.

"Can't he do it the conventional way and send it by mail?" he wondered with boredom.

"This is a very important man, the fact that he has requested you is a somewhat an honor!" can the reply.

"Ooh I feel sooo honoured!" Brian exclaimed sarcastically

"As you personal advisor, I'd say that kind of sarcasm won't get you anywhere, and oh, I ADVISE that you do not try to screw this up"

Click

He got back to his notebook and saw that there were at least 200,000 results but as he moved the cursor, there was a white blur that appeared to be erasing all the results until it said, 'Sorry, there are no results for BRISEIS, please check your spelling or try another search'

"Aww no..." he wailed hitting the side of his laptop softly but frustrated. He raised his hands then clutched his head with them, "Not a virus!"

He groaned reclining back to his chair. He looked at his laptop, and entered another word. It was working just fine. His brows knitted together and he took out his phone to call his uncle, "Uncle Greg? All the search results for Briseis got erased, I don't think it's a virus, 'cause it seems to be working perfectly for another search."

"Strangely enough, information about Briseis in books are getting scrambled, it doesn't make any sense. I would advise perhaps going to Greece, perhaps there is information there?" His uncle suggested thoughtfully.

Brian agreed straight away, "I'm going to Greece tomorrow morning" he declared

"Uh, tomorrow? Don't you think you're going a bit overboard Brian, I know this dream means a lot to you, but leaving your work and everything else? Don't you have deadlines boy?" Came his uncles surprised tone.

"Yeah, well, I just had this new sense of urgency to get to the bottom of this dream."

Click

On the other side Greg was still talking on the phone only to be replied with a tone. He growled in frustration and rang the airport.

At the mean time, his secretary was looking extremely pissed, she had arranged meetings, dinners and press conferences for him all week. He was completely booked, yet he decided, this week, out of the blue he would go to Greece, for no apparent reason.

"Sir, with all do respect, wouldn't it be a better idea if you go to this vacation next week? I swear you wouldn't even need to lift a finger, you just have to be there. Everyone's expecting you." Lana pleaded politely trailing him as he started towards the exit.

"Cancel all my appointments for this week, and to be safe next week too." He ordered. Lana looked dumbstruck, like she was going to rip out the roots of all her straight black back-length hair.

"You aren't serious? ALL of them?" she asked almost pleadingly. He turned to her and gave a slight salute before walking out of the automatic sliding doors.

Lana stared, almost screamed. After everything she went through to make these appointments and to arrange them like she had, the speeches, the begging, the overtime, (the sleeping with the right guys... jokes... this is gunna b G) and the annoying phone calls, he wanted her to cancel everything.

"I QUIT!" she shrieked, aware that she was most likely out of earshot. She needed Advil, suddenly; she had a really bad migraine.

Brian had hurried out of his office and back home. He got there and found a small suitcase which he started throwing some clothes in to. He clamped in best he could and went for the door but was stopped by a voice.

"Hon, you back already?" surely enough Sherisse hadn't left his place yet.

"Err, yeah, but I gotta go again Sher" he called back

"Well," She spoke seductively, "I'm just about to have a shower, wanna join me?" She appeared right behind him clothed only with a bath robe.

Brian didn't want to be rude, but he had this urge to tell her to get lost. He scratched his head, "Look Sherisse, I really got this important business trip I gotta go on." He chided, "I'll be back before you know it" She looked at him and his weird HOT expression, which she assumed meant that he was so tempted to give in but knew he couldn't.

"I'll be waiting for you" She replied sweetly moving forward to give him a kiss but as she leaned in he had dashed out. 'I can't believe it, flushed!' she thought, 'No, he totally didn't just blow me off, he's just really busy' she told herself.

Part of his mind told him he was being completely irrational, first this stupid trip and second how he treated Sherisse, but another part of his mind had never been so sure of what he was doing, like now at last, he was really him.

Brian didn't understand exactly what was going through his head, all he knew was that he had to go to Greece, partly to prove that he was just under a lot of pressure, and everything so far was a figment of his imagination, and to prove that his dream is somehow linked to his current life.

He queued picked up his boarding pass and checked in fairly quickly. His flight was to depart in less than half an hour. In a few hours, he reassured himself that he was going to finally figure out what was up with his life.

In the plane, as he was reading his magazine, an echo rang through his head, 'Turn back my love, danger awaits you here, she wishes to test you.' Brian dropped his magazine and was looking around for the source of the voice. It had been a very angelic voice, but full of desperation and possibly fear. He got a few stares, but that was the least of his concerns. It appeared no one else heard it.

Did he imagine it? Something about that voice was just so familiar, yet he was sure he had never heard such a voice before.

"Expecting someone?" Asked his uncle, walking towards the seat beside him. He sotred a small bag above the seat and propped himself down.

"What are you doing here?" said Brian.

"It's too bad the last seats were for economy aye? It's a darn shame I had to pay the price of business class!" Greg whined

"No I mean really, what are you doing here on this plane?" Brian asked again

"What can I say boy, I need a vacation, and you need a tour guide who knows the area and speaks English. I say a Journey is about to unfold!"

OMG sorry it took so long!!! Perfectly good excuse. This chapter, I wrote ages ago in my brother's laptop before he moved out, but b4 he moved out there were internet problems on his laptop, so I couldn't get this posted up.... So since he's come back 4 the week I'm fixing it all up! SORRY FOR THE LONG DELAY!!!

All I can do is promise an update soon enough... I gotta start typing!


End file.
